


ONE WORD IS ENOUGH

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Love, Power of Words, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: See how much Bora loved Yoohyeon
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	ONE WORD IS ENOUGH

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

BoralovedYoohyeonsomuchsheneededtokissherwhenshekissedhershefeltbutterfliesinherstomachandsodidYoohyeonthreeyearslatertheygotmarriedandadoptedtwodogs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
